The Secret and The Gift of a friend
by dakbomb
Summary: A new friend Arrives to help The Scoobies out but will her secret threaten them all ?
1. Part 1 and 2

Willow stared into the darkness as the rest of the scoobie gang was out on patrol with Buffy. Willow had Just turned bad and was watching them. They needed all the help they can get. Maybe from a witch or something.

"Man, these vamps on getting harder… more and more keep coming. We might have to call someone else to help us", Xander sighed and Buffy and the others nodded.

"Buffy summers, Xander Harris, Rupert Giles, and Anya Jenkins…. Hi!", A voice murmured from the distance very slowly.

"Who are you?" Buffy asked the strange person in the darkness.

"The name is Kristen.. Kristen Madson. Let me explain myself: Well, first off I'm a good person.. not bad. And second, I am a witch. And third, I would like to help you out with defeating the evil. I'm really powerful, Just like you Buff. ", The voice replied very strangely.

"Wait.. Wait.. You're a witch?", Anya asked Kristen.

"Yes, Indeed. A very powerful one.. I'm a pretty cool 19 year old person.. That is once you get to know me", Kristen told Anya Silently.

"You want me to show you my skills?", Kristen asked buffy gazing off to find some vampires up to a fight.

"No, I believe you that you have skills. But you could hang out with us for a while", Buffy told Kristen before walking away. The others nodded to Buffy's decision.

"Buffy… Watch out.. Behind you", Kristen ran to get to Buffy Just in time before a vampire could hit her from Behind.

"Thanks.. Kristen", Buffy told Kristen before helping her out destroy the vampire.

"I got this one, Buff. Don't worry about it", Kristen told Buffy implying that she doesn't want buffy to get hurt. Buffy ran off and then fell unconscious .. Kristen killed the vampire and the gang was surprised from her skills and the rest of the scoobies told them that she can Join the Gang which excited Kristen. Kristen rushed to the nearest home and applied to call 911. The Ambulance arrived moments later.

"Man, I hope she is okay. If not, I'll feel really bad. ", Kristen angrily told the scoobies.

"It wasn't your fault, Kristen. Buffy Just took it rough, she wasn't feeling good. ", Xander Put his hand on Kristen's shoulder applying that it was gonna be okay.

"Yeah, Kristen. Don't worry about it. But good thing you were there to stop the vampire from hurting her more. Cause your more powerful then we are. ", Anya told Kristen and Kristen gave a smile back.

"Thanks Xander and Anya and you guys are right. Let's go check up on Buffy. Make sure she's okay. ", Kristen told the rest of the Gang and the Gang followed her.

"Oh and one thing Kristen: How did you know our names at first"?" Xander had asked Kristen and gave a smirk.

"I've been watching you guys for a year now. I just decided to make my appearance known. You see, my parents told me and brought me here for a specific reason and that reason was to protect you guys. Don't know why at first but I know they were doing the best for me. Moments after that, my parents died from a vampire and I was angry so much that I couldn't stand to live here so I took off and then came back and found you guys. My parents died because of me. ", Kristen told the scoobies gazing off from the room.

"Kristen, I'm so sorry about your parents but I'm sure it wasn't your fault", Anya gave Kristen a Hug to show signs of a friendship.

"Yeah Kristen, there isn't anything you can do and Plus you can help buffy and us now.. We need all the help we can get. ", Xander mentioned to Kristen Just before Buffy has woken up and he left the room.

"Buffy! Your awake, at last. ", Kristen showed excitement as to know her friend and teammate is okay.

"Hey Kristen. Forgot to tell you, thanks for killing that vamp last night. Couldn't do it without you. ", Buffy gave Kristen a Hug.

"Thanks but I suppose you could've if you wanted to, haha. ", Kristen told Buffy smiling.

"Buffy. There is one thing I forgot to tell you last night. Let's start this off by saying this: I've been watching you guys for over a year now so that is why I knew your names. My parents dropped me off here Just before they died, they told me to protect the people of sunnydale and that includes you guys. They told me I could become a powerful witch and that I need to use my strength for others instead of myself all the time. They died moments later after telling me this. I'm starting to think everyone around me get's hurt. Maybe, it would be best to stay away from you guys. ", Kristen sighed and then started walking away.

"No.. It's not like that, Kristen. Not everyone around you gets hurt. Please, stay and help us out. ", Buffy knew that she could relate to Kristen.

"Alright, Alright. If you say so. But I think it will be best if I gave you some healing power first. You need to get better if we wanna stop the evil. ", Kristen smiled as she put her hand on buffy's shoulder and then begin starting a spell. The spell worked and Buffy was no longer in Pain.

"Wow.. You really are a witch. Thanks. ", Buffy smiled and she knew she would make a new friend but had no idea what Kristen's Secret was. And Kristen gave buffy a Smile and walked out of the room with her friend.

"I'll drop you off at your dorm if you would like.. then I gotta take care of some business. " Kristen told Buffy and Buffy told her "Thanks". Buffy knew she was hiding something from her and decided to follow her without her knowing.

Kristen arrived at Buffy's a moment later and dropped her off and told her she will be back later after she takes care of something. Kristen drove off in her big van and headed to Giles to talk about her secret.

"Giles, Hi. Let's talk about my secret, can we?", Kristen told Giles Sarcastily.

"Kristen, you know if you tell Kristen and the Scoobies your secret, They will not be your friends no longer. You have to keep it for now.. ", Giles told Kristen murmuring. He knew what he said was wrong.

"Giles, this is killing me from not telling them. They have the right to know. ", Kristen told Giles Angrily and then stormed off back to Buffy's Dorm.

"Hey Buffy.. Uh… there is something I have to tell you. Your not gonna like it but I suppose you have the right to know. ", Kristen told buffy as she entered the room.

"Okay.. Go ahead and tell me. ", Buffy bended down onto the bed with a worried look on her face.

"The other real reason I have been set here is to Protect the Key from Glory. I'm dawn's true sister, I know you might not believe me but it is true. Dawn doesn't know about this at all. ", Kristen told Buffy as Buffy had a worried look on her face.

"Oh I see but why did Giles say that if you told your secret, we would not wanna be your friends?.. Is this your secret or no?" , Buffy added to the conversation. Kristen gazed and had a worried look on her face.

"My secret.. is something.. you don't want to hear right now. I will tell you at a later time. You just need to trust me, okay?" Kristen put her arm on buffy's shoulder.

"I'll always be your friend, Kristen. No matter what it is, okay. And I will trust you. ", Buffy hugged Kristen and Kristen told her bye and stormed off. Kristen was very surprised of her friend's actions. Kristen knew she would have to tell her secret soon but now she had no problem with it.

THE NEXT DAY:

Buffy, Xander, Anya, Kristen, and Dawn all sat for lunch at the college lunch table. Each of them were surprised at the way each one of them took the situation about Buffy being in the Hospital and all.

"So Buffy, how are you feeling"? Xander asked Buffy breaking the silence mode of the table.

"Good.. well not good but okay. Yeah, you know. ", Buffy told Xander studdently.

"So Vampire slaying tonight? I'm all up for it.. " Kristen asked the others excitedly.

"Are you gonna tell me who this chick is?" Dawn asked Buffy glancing at Kristen.

"Oh yeah, sorry. Totally forget. I'm Kristen. I've been watching you guys defeat evil for a year now.. My parents died just before they told me to protect evil in this town and Yeah. Also, I am a very powerful

witch. I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys before but I am working on putting a shield on all of us. You can still get hit but it will be less hurt. ", Kristen told the others glancing at dawn smiling.

"Oh then it is nice to meet you Kristen. It's nice to finally meet another witch that HASN'T turned evil or dead. Think you can teach me sometime?", Dawn asked Kristen glancing at Buffy knowing she would say no.

"Yeah sure. That is if Buffy Agrees to it. We can start with the basics I guess. Buffy, is it okay?", Kristen asked Buffy making sure it was okay before they decided to talk more about it.

"It's fine. Actually, it would be pretty awesome to watch. ", Buffy smiled knowing she made Dawn Happy.

"Dawn, meet at my place tomorrow and we can begin practicing basic spells. You might need them for combat when I am not there. I also am working on doing a chip spell: Basically, each one of us will get a chip in our head magically and then when anyone is in trouble, it will cause pain in each of our heads to make sure we pay attention and then it will display the address and stuff. It's a pretty cool spell. ", Kristen excitedly told the others. The others Glanced at her.

"Wow, that's awesome that you can do that. Since willow has now gone bad, we will need whatever spells we can learn that way we can do better in combat. ", Buffy whispered as she knew other people would hear them.

"Alright, I'm off for now. Got a bunch of homework to do. Oh, right. We forgot about the hell god, Glory. She is very powerful and I don't know if our strength will cut it. We might need some extra working spells to help in combat. ", Kristen told the others as she Glanced at the door and then left the room.

"Do any of you guys think Kristen is up to something? She seems to disappear a lot and when she does , she never tells us where she is going. ", Xander sighed as he asked the group.

"She isn't up to something, she is just new to the Gang Xander. And Plus, if anyone is in trouble, the chip in our heads will activate so we don't even need to stay in contact. ", Buffy told Xander cheering the Gang up. Giles and Her knew not to tell the others that Kristen had a secret.

PART 2

*all of a sudden, there is a knock on the door. *

Kristen: Hey Buff! How's it going?

Buffy: Hey. I Wanted to talk to you. You know, about your secret.

Kristen: Okay well promise me you won't tell others my secret. Well, you can tell the rest of the gang but don't tell anyone else.

Buffy: I promise, I promise.

Kristen: Okay well at first, I was sent here to defeat you in battle. My Family said that If I don't destroy the slayer (you), Many people will start getting hurt and I will be nothing and I will die. But after meeting you guys, I got confused. I mean, I don't want to kill you and I surely don't wanna die so I storm off to think sometimes about my future. I mean, the future is a ways away but I don't wanna die and I don't wanna kill you either. I'm in really a tough spot and I don't know how to change it. My family might take me away from here. Well, my family that is still alive. They're physics so they will always know where and when I am at a certain place. I'm surprised they haven't killed me already. That is my secret, I hope you understand.

Buffy: You were sent here to defeat me in battle? And you didn't tell me until now?

Kristen: I wanted too but I knew the consquences. You should be lucky I told you because It puts my whole life in Jeopardy. I told them a few days ago I didn't want to kill you because I thought of you as my friend but they didn't take it well and they were coming for me they said. There is no way to protect me really.

Buffy: We won't let them take you away, Kristen. But I understand your secret but we need to tell the others. We need to find out a plan.

Kristen: Thanks for understand Buffy. Many people don't understand. About my life and everything. It's nothing I can run away from. They said it was my true destiny to kill you but I told them no and then they hurt me, bad. They made me older than I was. I'm not really 19. Well, I am now but I was originally 15 years old.

Buffy: I know the feeling about never running away from your destiny but I'll make you a deal: If you don't kill me, Anya will use her powers and make sure your protected from your family.

Kristen: I promise I won't kill you. I never will. Instead, I will protect you and others. That is now my destiny I told them and they just don't accept that. I never wanted to kill you. Never. But I was in a tough spot .

Buffy: Kristen, who told you that your destiny was to kill me?

Kristen: Not allowed to really say but since were friends, I guess you can now. A group of vampires, they call themselves "The Tia" Gang. There my uncle and Counsins formed in that group.

Buffy: But wouldn't that make you a…

Kristen: Vampire? Well, No. I found out a cure a long time ago when I was once a vampire. I'm not a vampire now.

Buffy: Oh, that's good. Anyways, thanks for telling me your secret and the name of the vampire group. Let's go to Magic Shop and Maybe Giles can think of something.

Kristen: Alright but the magic shop is where..

Buffy: Is where, what?

Kristen: Oh, gosh! Why Didn't I think of this sooner? The vampire group wants to take out your watcher so you will meet them and they will kill you.

Buffy: Kristen, you gotta help me get to Giles and Defeat this Gang.

Kristen: Alright, but I'll call for backup. My brother Noah is in town.

*Kristen calls on a walkie- talkie: Noah, come in. We need help.. The magic Box. They plan to take out the slayer's watcher. I need you to help me. Brother, it is not our destiny to become one of them. Please help me. **

Kristen: Alright, let's go. I got back up in case we need it. Noah is my brother. He is a vampire but he is a good vampire so don't fret. He'll help us.

Buffy: Alright.

**10 minutes later, they arrive at the magic box but the magic box has been destroyed and they took giles. **

Buffy: Kristen, where is the gang?

Kristen: The Tai Vamp. Group meets at the underground tunnel. I'll take you there.

Buffy: Thanks, Kristen. For all of this.

Kristen smiles.

**Kristen pounds her head on a rock to activate the chip so Xander and Anya would show up. Xander And Anya arrive minutes later. **

Buffy: Thanks for showing up guys.

Kristen: Buffy, you can tell them my secret. I don't mind.

***Buffy tells Xander and Anya Kristen's secret. **

Xander: Wow Kristen.. What a big secret. Don't worry, we will protect you.

Anya: Yeah… We will surely.

Kristen: Well now I promise, no more secrets to hide. I swear.

Xander And Anya: Really?

Kristen: Well, maybe not but most of them I told to Buffy and you guys.

Buffy: Okay well Willow and Kristen are my best best friends. Make sense?

Xander: Not really… but I'll take it.

Kristen: I'll get working on the spell tonight. I was just thinking: I will have to introduce myself again and my secret.

Buffy: We don't have to tell her the secret part, do we?

Kristen: It's only fair.

Anya: Yeah, she does have a right to know.

Buffy: Oh fine, fine.

**Kristen is working on the spell and she does succeed. Willow is back to normal. **

Willow: Buffy.. sorry for what I have done. Just because Tara died doesn't give me a reason to mess with powerful magic.

Willow: Oh and who is the girl in the corner?

Kristen: I'm Kristen, Willow. I've been watching you guys fight for a while now and decided to make my appearance. I am gonna help you guys fight evil from now on. I'm also a witch. Oh and Buffy can tell me secret.

**Buffy tells willow kristen's secret**

Kristen: Now.. That should be it for introducing myself, Maybe?

Buffy: Haha, Never. Never In a million years, I'm afraid.

Willow: It's nice to meet you, Kristen. Oh and since you're a powerful witch, mind teaching me a little?

Buffy and Xander: NO!

Willow: Alright, fine.

Kristen: I'm teaching dawn to do a couple spells. Haha, Buffy. Your sister might be a powerful witch someday and then we will have 3 witches on our team. How cool is that?

Buffy, Xander, Willow: Yeah, Very cooooolll..

Kristen: Let's go out and get ice cream! It's on me!

Buffy: I think we will all become best friends.

Kristen: Me too.. Me too.

**Xander, Kristen, Willow, And Buffy all go out to get ice cream… and happily ever after. **


	2. Part 2 and 3

Willow stared into the darkness as the rest of the scoobie gang was out on patrol with Buffy. Willow had Just turned bad and was watching them. They needed all the help they can get. Maybe from a witch or something.

"Man, these vamps on getting harder… more and more keep coming. We might have to call someone else to help us", Xander sighed and Buffy and the others nodded.

"Buffy summers, Xander Harris, Rupert Giles, and Anya Jenkins…. Hi!", A voice murmured from the distance very slowly.

"Who are you?" Buffy asked the strange person in the darkness.

"The name is Kristen.. Kristen Madson. Let me explain myself: Well, first off I'm a good person.. not bad. And second, I am a witch. And third, I would like to help you out with defeating the evil. I'm really powerful, Just like you Buff. ", The voice replied very strangely.

"Wait.. Wait.. You're a witch?", Anya asked Kristen.

"Yes, Indeed. A very powerful one.. I'm a pretty cool 19 year old person.. That is once you get to know me", Kristen told Anya Silently.

"You want me to show you my skills?", Kristen asked buffy gazing off to find some vampires up to a fight.

"No, I believe you that you have skills. But you could hang out with us for a while", Buffy told Kristen before walking away. The others nodded to Buffy's decision.

"Buffy… Watch out.. Behind you", Kristen ran to get to Buffy Just in time before a vampire could hit her from Behind.

"Thanks.. Kristen", Buffy told Kristen before helping her out destroy the vampire.

"I got this one, Buff. Don't worry about it", Kristen told Buffy implying that she doesn't want buffy to get hurt. Buffy ran off and then fell unconscious .. Kristen killed the vampire and the gang was surprised from her skills and the rest of the scoobies told them that she can Join the Gang which excited Kristen. Kristen rushed to the nearest home and applied to call 911. The Ambulance arrived moments later.

"Man, I hope she is okay. If not, I'll feel really bad. ", Kristen angrily told the scoobies.

"It wasn't your fault, Kristen. Buffy Just took it rough, she wasn't feeling good. ", Xander Put his hand on Kristen's shoulder applying that it was gonna be okay.

"Yeah, Kristen. Don't worry about it. But good thing you were there to stop the vampire from hurting her more. Cause your more powerful then we are. ", Anya told Kristen and Kristen gave a smile back.

"Thanks Xander and Anya and you guys are right. Let's go check up on Buffy. Make sure she's okay. ", Kristen told the rest of the Gang and the Gang followed her.

"Oh and one thing Kristen: How did you know our names at first"?" Xander had asked Kristen and gave a smirk.

"I've been watching you guys for a year now. I just decided to make my appearance known. You see, my parents told me and brought me here for a specific reason and that reason was to protect you guys. Don't know why at first but I know they were doing the best for me. Moments after that, my parents died from a vampire and I was angry so much that I couldn't stand to live here so I took off and then came back and found you guys. My parents died because of me. ", Kristen told the scoobies gazing off from the room.

"Kristen, I'm so sorry about your parents but I'm sure it wasn't your fault", Anya gave Kristen a Hug to show signs of a friendship.

"Yeah Kristen, there isn't anything you can do and Plus you can help buffy and us now.. We need all the help we can get. ", Xander mentioned to Kristen Just before Buffy has woken up and he left the room.

"Buffy! Your awake, at last. ", Kristen showed excitement as to know her friend and teammate is okay.

"Hey Kristen. Forgot to tell you, thanks for killing that vamp last night. Couldn't do it without you. ", Buffy gave Kristen a Hug.

"Thanks but I suppose you could've if you wanted to, haha. ", Kristen told Buffy smiling.

"Buffy. There is one thing I forgot to tell you last night. Let's start this off by saying this: I've been watching you guys for over a year now so that is why I knew your names. My parents dropped me off here Just before they died, they told me to protect the people of sunnydale and that includes you guys. They told me I could become a powerful witch and that I need to use my strength for others instead of myself all the time. They died moments later after telling me this. I'm starting to think everyone around me get's hurt. Maybe, it would be best to stay away from you guys. ", Kristen sighed and then started walking away.

"No.. It's not like that, Kristen. Not everyone around you gets hurt. Please, stay and help us out. ", Buffy knew that she could relate to Kristen.

"Alright, Alright. If you say so. But I think it will be best if I gave you some healing power first. You need to get better if we wanna stop the evil. ", Kristen smiled as she put her hand on buffy's shoulder and then begin starting a spell. The spell worked and Buffy was no longer in Pain.

"Wow.. You really are a witch. Thanks. ", Buffy smiled and she knew she would make a new friend but had no idea what Kristen's Secret was. And Kristen gave buffy a Smile and walked out of the room with her friend.

"I'll drop you off at your dorm if you would like.. then I gotta take care of some business. " Kristen told Buffy and Buffy told her "Thanks". Buffy knew she was hiding something from her and decided to follow her without her knowing.

Kristen arrived at Buffy's a moment later and dropped her off and told her she will be back later after she takes care of something. Kristen drove off in her big van and headed to Giles to talk about her secret.

"Giles, Hi. Let's talk about my secret, can we?", Kristen told Giles Sarcastily.

"Kristen, you know if you tell Kristen and the Scoobies your secret, They will not be your friends no longer. You have to keep it for now.. ", Giles told Kristen murmuring. He knew what he said was wrong.

"Giles, this is killing me from not telling them. They have the right to know. ", Kristen told Giles Angrily and then stormed off back to Buffy's Dorm.

"Hey Buffy.. Uh… there is something I have to tell you. Your not gonna like it but I suppose you have the right to know. ", Kristen told buffy as she entered the room.

"Okay.. Go ahead and tell me. ", Buffy bended down onto the bed with a worried look on her face.

"The other real reason I have been set here is to Protect the Key from Glory. I'm dawn's true sister, I know you might not believe me but it is true. Dawn doesn't know about this at all. ", Kristen told Buffy as Buffy had a worried look on her face.

"Oh I see but why did Giles say that if you told your secret, we would not wanna be your friends?.. Is this your secret or no?" , Buffy added to the conversation. Kristen gazed and had a worried look on her face.

"My secret.. is something.. you don't want to hear right now. I will tell you at a later time. You just need to trust me, okay?" Kristen put her arm on buffy's shoulder.

"I'll always be your friend, Kristen. No matter what it is, okay. And I will trust you. ", Buffy hugged Kristen and Kristen told her bye and stormed off. Kristen was very surprised of her friend's actions. Kristen knew she would have to tell her secret soon but now she had no problem with it.

THE NEXT DAY:

Buffy, Xander, Anya, Kristen, and Dawn all sat for lunch at the college lunch table. Each of them were surprised at the way each one of them took the situation about Buffy being in the Hospital and all.

"So Buffy, how are you feeling"? Xander asked Buffy breaking the silence mode of the table.

"Good.. well not good but okay. Yeah, you know. ", Buffy told Xander studdently.

"So Vampire slaying tonight? I'm all up for it.. " Kristen asked the others excitedly.

"Are you gonna tell me who this chick is?" Dawn asked Buffy glancing at Kristen.

"Oh yeah, sorry. Totally forget. I'm Kristen. I've been watching you guys defeat evil for a year now.. My parents died just before they told me to protect evil in this town and Yeah. Also, I am a very powerful

witch. I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys before but I am working on putting a shield on all of us. You can still get hit but it will be less hurt. ", Kristen told the others glancing at dawn smiling.

"Oh then it is nice to meet you Kristen. It's nice to finally meet another witch that HASN'T turned evil or dead. Think you can teach me sometime?", Dawn asked Kristen glancing at Buffy knowing she would say no.

"Yeah sure. That is if Buffy Agrees to it. We can start with the basics I guess. Buffy, is it okay?", Kristen asked Buffy making sure it was okay before they decided to talk more about it.

"It's fine. Actually, it would be pretty awesome to watch. ", Buffy smiled knowing she made Dawn Happy.

"Dawn, meet at my place tomorrow and we can begin practicing basic spells. You might need them for combat when I am not there. I also am working on doing a chip spell: Basically, each one of us will get a chip in our head magically and then when anyone is in trouble, it will cause pain in each of our heads to make sure we pay attention and then it will display the address and stuff. It's a pretty cool spell. ", Kristen excitedly told the others. The others Glanced at her.

"Wow, that's awesome that you can do that. Since willow has now gone bad, we will need whatever spells we can learn that way we can do better in combat. ", Buffy whispered as she knew other people would hear them.

"Alright, I'm off for now. Got a bunch of homework to do. Oh, right. We forgot about the hell god, Glory. She is very powerful and I don't know if our strength will cut it. We might need some extra working spells to help in combat. ", Kristen told the others as she Glanced at the door and then left the room.

"Do any of you guys think Kristen is up to something? She seems to disappear a lot and when she does , she never tells us where she is going. ", Xander sighed as he asked the group.

"She isn't up to something, she is just new to the Gang Xander. And Plus, if anyone is in trouble, the chip in our heads will activate so we don't even need to stay in contact. ", Buffy told Xander cheering the Gang up. Giles and Her knew not to tell the others that Kristen had a secret.

PART 2

*all of a sudden, there is a knock on the door. *

Kristen: Hey Buff! How's it going?

Buffy: Hey. I Wanted to talk to you. You know, about your secret.

Kristen: Okay well promise me you won't tell others my secret. Well, you can tell the rest of the gang but don't tell anyone else.

Buffy: I promise, I promise.

Kristen: Okay well at first, I was sent here to defeat you in battle. My Family said that If I don't destroy the slayer (you), Many people will start getting hurt and I will be nothing and I will die. But after meeting you guys, I got confused. I mean, I don't want to kill you and I surely don't wanna die so I storm off to think sometimes about my future. I mean, the future is a ways away but I don't wanna die and I don't wanna kill you either. I'm in really a tough spot and I don't know how to change it. My family might take me away from here. Well, my family that is still alive. They're physics so they will always know where and when I am at a certain place. I'm surprised they haven't killed me already. That is my secret, I hope you understand.

Buffy: You were sent here to defeat me in battle? And you didn't tell me until now?

Kristen: I wanted too but I knew the consquences. You should be lucky I told you because It puts my whole life in Jeopardy. I told them a few days ago I didn't want to kill you because I thought of you as my friend but they didn't take it well and they were coming for me they said. There is no way to protect me really.

Buffy: We won't let them take you away, Kristen. But I understand your secret but we need to tell the others. We need to find out a plan.

Kristen: Thanks for understand Buffy. Many people don't understand. About my life and everything. It's nothing I can run away from. They said it was my true destiny to kill you but I told them no and then they hurt me, bad. They made me older than I was. I'm not really 19. Well, I am now but I was originally 15 years old.

Buffy: I know the feeling about never running away from your destiny but I'll make you a deal: If you don't kill me, Anya will use her powers and make sure your protected from your family.

Kristen: I promise I won't kill you. I never will. Instead, I will protect you and others. That is now my destiny I told them and they just don't accept that. I never wanted to kill you. Never. But I was in a tough spot .

Buffy: Kristen, who told you that your destiny was to kill me?

Kristen: Not allowed to really say but since were friends, I guess you can now. A group of vampires, they call themselves "The Tia" Gang. There my uncle and Counsins formed in that group.

Buffy: But wouldn't that make you a…

Kristen: Vampire? Well, No. I found out a cure a long time ago when I was once a vampire. I'm not a vampire now.

Buffy: Oh, that's good. Anyways, thanks for telling me your secret and the name of the vampire group. Let's go to Magic Shop and Maybe Giles can think of something.

Kristen: Alright but the magic shop is where..

Buffy: Is where, what?

Kristen: Oh, gosh! Why Didn't I think of this sooner? The vampire group wants to take out your watcher so you will meet them and they will kill you.

Buffy: Kristen, you gotta help me get to Giles and Defeat this Gang.

Kristen: Alright, but I'll call for backup. My brother Noah is in town.

*Kristen calls on a walkie- talkie: Noah, come in. We need help.. The magic Box. They plan to take out the slayer's watcher. I need you to help me. Brother, it is not our destiny to become one of them. Please help me. **

Kristen: Alright, let's go. I got back up in case we need it. Noah is my brother. He is a vampire but he is a good vampire so don't fret. He'll help us.

Buffy: Alright.

**10 minutes later, they arrive at the magic box but the magic box has been destroyed and they took giles. **

Buffy: Kristen, where is the gang?

Kristen: The Tai Vamp. Group meets at the underground tunnel. I'll take you there.

Buffy: Thanks, Kristen. For all of this.

Kristen smiles.

**Kristen pounds her head on a rock to activate the chip so Xander and Anya would show up. Xander And Anya arrive minutes later. **

Buffy: Thanks for showing up guys.

Kristen: Buffy, you can tell them my secret. I don't mind.

***Buffy tells Xander and Anya Kristen's secret. **

Xander: Wow Kristen.. What a big secret. Don't worry, we will protect you.

Anya: Yeah… We will surely.

Kristen: Well now I promise, no more secrets to hide. I swear.

Xander And Anya: Really?

Kristen: Well, maybe not but most of them I told to Buffy and you guys.

Buffy: Okay well Willow and Kristen are my best best friends. Make sense?

Xander: Not really… but I'll take it.

Kristen: I'll get working on the spell tonight. I was just thinking: I will have to introduce myself again and my secret.

Buffy: We don't have to tell her the secret part, do we?

Kristen: It's only fair.

Anya: Yeah, she does have a right to know.

Buffy: Oh fine, fine.

**Kristen is working on the spell and she does succeed. Willow is back to normal. **

Willow: Buffy.. sorry for what I have done. Just because Tara died doesn't give me a reason to mess with powerful magic.

Willow: Oh and who is the girl in the corner?

Kristen: I'm Kristen, Willow. I've been watching you guys fight for a while now and decided to make my appearance. I am gonna help you guys fight evil from now on. I'm also a witch. Oh and Buffy can tell me secret.

**Buffy tells willow kristen's secret**

Kristen: Now.. That should be it for introducing myself, Maybe?

Buffy: Haha, Never. Never In a million years, I'm afraid.

Willow: It's nice to meet you, Kristen. Oh and since you're a powerful witch, mind teaching me a little?

Buffy and Xander: NO!

Willow: Alright, fine.

Kristen: I'm teaching dawn to do a couple spells. Haha, Buffy. Your sister might be a powerful witch someday and then we will have 3 witches on our team. How cool is that?

Buffy, Xander, Willow: Yeah, Very cooooolll..

Kristen: Let's go out and get ice cream! It's on me!

Buffy: I think we will all become best friends.

Kristen: Me too.. Me too.

**Xander, Kristen, Willow, And Buffy all go out to get ice cream… and happily ever after. **


End file.
